thehobbitwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Chapters 8-11
Chapter 8: Flies and Spiders Bilbo and the Dwarves have just entered the dark Mirkwood forest. They came upon the Enchanted stream and found a boat not far away, so they lached their iron hooks onto the boat to pull it in to shore where they could ride it across. Everyone went in pairs because they knew that the boat would not be able to hold everyone at once, Bombur had to go last because he is bigger than everyone else and that made him mad. When everyone was on the other side and Bombur still on the boat almost to the other side they spotted a deer and Thorin shot one of the arrows Boern gave them (it was the last arrow), the deer ran away before the arrow could hit it. Bombor confused, fell into the stream, not being able to swim he started to drown when they pulled him out he was asleep from the enchanted water. Bilbo and the dwarves carried Bombur as they were walking through the forest trying to find a way out, Bilbo climbed up a tree to see if they had any hope of getting out but all Bilbo saw was a field of tree leaves and no ending. Bombur woke up in the darkness of the night from a marvelous dream that he was having a feast and no memory of their journey. Bilbo and the dwarves saw a little light in the distance, when they got closer they could see that it was feast with feastive elves at the table and when they approached to try and plead for help the feast would just disapear. When they tried a second time, they sent Bilbo in to ask for help because he was not as threatening as the others and the same time the lights went out, the third time Thorin went into try but the lights went out again before his big toe even enterd the circle of light, and the lights went out except this time Thorin was in no place to be see and Bilbo was fast asleep dreaming about food. When he woke up his legs were wrapped in spider cobwebs and a giant spider near him was ready to suck the life out of him, when just in time he got out his sword and tried to kill the spider but he missed and the spider retaliated by poisoning him and then Bilbo killed it with a shove and felt dizzy from the poison so he sat down for a bit and regained his strength and named his sword sting. Bilbo put on his ring, becoming invisible, and went looking for his friends. Bilbo found himself coming to a sworm of spiders with twelve dwarves hanging from a tree branch upside down wrapped in cobwebs with either their noses, feet or hoods sticking out while they were poisoned, guarded by giant spiders. Bilbo was throwing stones at the spiders and threw them away from the dwarves where the spiders would chase them and get tricked. Bilbo saved them by using his sword and tried to kill all of the spiders with the other dwarves, Bilbo revealed the ring's magic to the others and that's how they won the battle bettween the spiders and the dwarves and Bilbo. Thorin was captured by the Feastive eleves and held captive, they took him to their king were he had him thrown into the dungeon. Chapter 9: Barrels Out Of Bond Trying to find their way threw the Mirkwood forest the Dwarves were captured by armed Festive eleves, Bilbo did not get captured because he put on the ring before the eleves could spot him, he followed the dwarves even though they were blindfolded because the Festive elves did not want them to know where they were going. The Elven king said to it that they were to be put in the dungeon , the Elvenking did not inform them that Thorin was there. Bilbo then found Thorin and informed him about the Dwarves. Bilbo sent a message to the other Dwarves from Thorin to not tell the Elven king why they were in the Mirkwood forest. Bilbo found another exit in the kingdom, a stream that they dump empty barrels into the stream from a trap door were the barrels would float and lead their way to Lake-town. BIlbo stole keys from the guards who were asleep and drunk, and got each dwarve out one by one. They each hopped into the barrels and waited till they were swept into the stream. Bilbo got left behind because he forgot to get into one of the barrels, as the last barrel was rolling to the stream Bilbo got a hold of it and flew into the stream with him grasping onto the barrel. The next morning Bilbo found himself ashore while all of the barrels were bound together and Bilbo hopped on as they lead to Lake-town. Chapter 10: A Warm Welcome As they drift down the river with Bilbo sitting on top, Bilbo spots the Lonely Mountain far off. From the guards talk he understands that alot has changed since Gandalf and the dwarves have been there. What Bilbo did not know was that Gandalf was coming to help them. The barrels floated all the way to their destination Lake-town were they met a group of men who are called Esgaroth. Bilbo helped the dwarves out of the barrles while Thorin, Kili, Fili and Bilbo went into town to announce to them that he, the king of under the mountain, wished to be taken to their Master. The Master was dining with the elves who recognized their former prisoners. After a couple of weeks the dwarfs knew that they should leave for the Lonely Mountain but Bilbo isn't very happy about that. Chapter 11: On The Doorstep The towns men rowed Bilbo and the Dwarves to the river not so far from the Lonely Mountain, they dropped them off at the shore line and rowed back to town in fear. The party gazed at the abandoned town of Dale. They set camp near the mountain untill Bilbo found the secret door but coundn't open. Thorin started to mention that autumn is almost over. Suddenly Bilbo heard a snail being cracked by a rock near the door and suddenly he remembered the story Elrond told them where the keyhole reveled on Durin's Day. Bilbo and the Dwarves waited till the sun set to reveal the hidden keyhole. Thorin opend the door with the key Gandalf gave him with the map.